What I want
by ronandhermione113
Summary: Spencer and Toby 1 shot. Ignore my bad grammer. They are my favorite PLL couple. its based on a scene from the show but i changed it.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer was walking down Main Street when she saw him. Toby Cavanaugh. She saw the sadness in his eyes as the people around him slurred insults and death threats at him. For the first time in her life she felt for him. She glanced over again and saw the saddest thing she had ever seen, Toby was smiling at two young kids talking about their ice creams when they saw toby and fled down the street. She could see tears welling up in his eyes and he made his way to an alley. He went inside the alley, sat down behind the dumpsters, and began to cry. She needed to talk to him. She wanted to comfort him. So she did, she crossed the street and slowly approached him. He looked up and quickly wiped the tears out from under his eyes. But you could still tell he was crying.  
>"I saw what happened." She began. He looked up at her and smiled in a sad way.<br>"Yeah, that's what happens when you're accused of killing Rosewoods IT girl." She sat down next to him and stared in his eyes, searching for feelings.  
>"You didn't do it." She felt awful for even thinking he had killed Allison. She needed to find some way to prove it to the police.<br>" Your right Spencer, I didn't do it. People have me all wrong. I'm hated by everyone." He began to cry again, but this time instead of watching she took his hands from his face and held them. He looked up at her.  
>"I'm so sorry that I didn't see it before. I didn't even know you that well. I guess I just listened to what Ali had to say about you. You seem like a sweet guy, and you don't deserve what you're going through." She felt responsible for this. She began to cry too.<br>"Thanks Spencer, It means a lot to have you on my side. I just feel so alone right now and I don't know how to deal."  
>"Well we are all on your side Toby, and I'll help prove it to the police you innocent. If you ever need to talk or anything you know where to find me." She smiled and he returned a weak smile.<br>"Thanks, I'm glad I have you. So I wanted to tell you I never looked through Emily's window the night you girls blinded Jenna."  
>"So Ali lied to us? I can't believe we were ever friends with her. She manipulated everyone, and it makes me sick."<br>"She manipulated me too. I remember going home and crying in my room after school, when you girls would make fun of me and prank me. It really hurt me Spencer."  
>"If only I would have go to know the real you, I would take it all back in a heartbeat." She squeezed his hands tighter.<br>"I forgive you. Don't worry about that. Can I ask you something?" he looked into her eyes.  
>"Yeah ask anything. "<br>" Do you think I'm a creep?" She could see the hurt in his eyes.  
>"Not anymore, I guess I just needed to get to know you before I took Ali's word for who you were. To her you were the Perv Toby Cavanaugh." He let off a little laugh.<br>"Well thanks for checking on me Spencer. Nobody else cares if I'm ok. Most people just want me dead."  
>"Not me." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. And she began walking back down the alley. Just as she turned onto the road she head running footsteps.<br>"Wait Spencer!" She turned around and he was standing in front of her with his arms open. She slowly took in his embrace. They held each other for a long time; many emotions were filling spencer's head. Just then she let go and looked up at Toby, he had his eyes closed. In a spur of the moment she lifted up on her toes and kissed his light pink lips. He kissed her back, and she deepened the kiss. She finally stopped the kiss, looked up at toby again and walked down the street. For the first time in her life she was sure of what she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the good reviews of my last chapter. It means a lot. So since you guys requested it, here's another chapter. Again, this is based off a setting on the show. It takes place at the Rosewoods founders' fair, when Spencer comes out of the fun house. I changed it from the show. So Enjoy, and please do ignore any grammar errors. Thanks!

****Spencer, Mellissa, Mrs. Hastings, and Mrs. Ackard walked out of the fun house. A had trapped Spencer in there. She was so scared. She could still hear her heart racing and feel the wet tears running down her cheeks. Then she spotted him, Toby Cavanaugh standing behind the tent smiling at her. When he saw the tears and her shakiness his smile faded to a worried expression. She wanted to run over to him and take in his embrace. She felt safe with his big arms stretched around her. She couldn't, her mom would never allow her to hug Toby Cavanaugh in public, or hug him at all. She knew her mom still thought bad about him. Just like the rest of this pathetic town.  
>"Come on spencer." Her mom said. Spencer gave Toby a last look, turned around and began walking. She stopped, and so did her mom.<br>"C'mon Spencer, we have to get back." Her mom had a troubled expression. She ignored her mom and finally had the courage to do it. She ran as fast as she could to Toby and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her tightly back. She felt safe again. She turned around and saw her mother, her sister, and Sean's mom all staring at her with their mouths open with shock. What had she done? She began to cry again, and Toby tightened his grip.  
>"Spencer, what's the matter?" He rubbed her back with his large hands. But all she could manage to say was…<br>"Toby" She was crying so hard, and wanted to stop but the tears kept coming.  
>"It's ok, I'm here." She lifted her face to his and kissed his lips. She didn't care who was watching. Minutes went by and she let go.<br>"Spencer!" Her mom yelled. She didn't care. She grabbed his hands and walked away. She was done with being perfect.  
>"What happened, please tell me." Toby had worry in his eyes, she could see it.<br>"Someone locked me in the fun house." She began to cry again.  
>"Do you know who did it?" he said as he moved her hair out of her face, and gently wiped her tears away.<br>"No I couldn't see anyone." She sniffed. She felt so good around toby, he made her feel better, his words comforted her.  
>"I'm so sorry spencer." He shook his head.<br>" Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about." He took her hands.  
>"I should have gotten her earlier." Spencer slapped his arm.<br>"What was that for?" He smiled and rubbed his arm.  
>"For blaming yourself." She laughed and took his hand. She led him through the crowd until they were in front of the Ferris wheel.<br>"Seriously?" he asked with a smile on his face.  
>"Oh, I'm serious. C'mon." she led him to the booth. Purchased the tickets and they went into one of the carts. It lifted them higher, and higher into the night sky.<br>"It's a beautiful night." He said closing his eyes, and tilting his head back.  
>" Yeah it is." She scooted herself over in the seat, and he put his arm around her and pulled her as close and he could.<br>"I can't imagine what they are going to put you through when you get home."  
>"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.<br>"You kissed me in front of your mom, your sister and Sean's mom. "  
>" So, I don't care what my parents think anymore. I really like you Toby, and I'm not letting my parents take away what makes me happy." She said as she layed on his chest.<br>"That means a lot Spencer. I'm not scared anymore."  
>" Scared? Of who?"<br>"Jenna, she used to threaten me and make me do things I didn't want to. Tonight I stood up for myself. Told her I had feelings for you and I wasn't going to let her ruin things." She lightly smiled and looked down at the pavilion. They were missing the slow dance. But this was nice too. Later that evening they were in the parking lot.  
>"Tonight meant a lot to me Spencer. I just hope you know that." She didn't say anything he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. He got in his car and turned on the radio. She recognized the song; it was glitter in the air by pink. She loved this song.<br>"I saw you looking at the dance." He said smiling.  
>"Yeah, it's nothing." He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. He put his hands on her waist. And she put her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him.<br>"This is better than the real thing." She layed her head on his shoulders and them both swayed to the music. The song went off.  
>"Thank you Toby, that was perfect." She said kissing his lips again for the third time that night.<br>"You're perfect." He added softly. She smiled and walked across the parking lot. Is this what love feels like? She was sure of it… She loved Toby Cavanaugh. She would see him again not matter what her parents said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took a few days to think of an idea for a chapter. This chapter I made up the setting myself. Again, ignore my grammar. Enjoy

Spencer got off the couch to refill her coffee. It was midnight and her parents, Mellissa and Ian were in New York picking out baby furniture. They had decided just to get a hotel room and stay until tomorrow evening. She stood in front of the front windows and saw something on toby's porch. It looked like a human. But who would be laying outside in this weather? It was below zero and snow was falling. She got on her coat, boots, hat, and gloves and went outside. She shivered when she walked outside, and made her way across the road. When she got closer she could see it was Toby. She then picked up her pace and nearly ran to the porch.  
>"Toby? What are you doing in this weather? You're going to freeze to death." He didn't respond so she gave him a gentle shake.<br>"Spencer?" He said in a gentle voice.  
>"What are you doing out here?" He sat up and patted the spot next to him. She sat down and moved closer to him.<br>"My parents kicked me out of the house. Jenna told them." He turned away.  
>"Oh Toby, I'm so sorry." She pulled him in for a hug. "Do you want to talk? C'mon my parents won't be back until tomorrow night." She took his hand and led him across the street. She opened the door and took him to the couch in front of the fire.<br>"Do you want coffee?" she asked gently, he nodded and she went off into the kitchen to make it. While the coffee was brewing she thought of nothing but how to comfort Toby. He made it seem so easy. A few minutes later she walked back into the family room with two cups of steaming hot coffee. She handed him his and sat hers on the wooden side table next to her. She quickly went upstairs and got the thickest blanket she could find. When she returned he hadn't moved. She covered him up and then got under the blanket. She sat as close to him as she could get.  
>"So, where do you want to start?" she said trying to sound the most comforting she could.<br>"I don't know anymore, I knew the truth would out sooner or later. But not so soon after I got off my charges. My parents will never forgive me for what I did to Jenna." He put his face into his hands and she could tell he was close to tears.  
>"But you didn't do those things to Jenna. She made you."<br>"Like Jenna will tell them she wanted It."  
>"Well; you're welcome to stay here until tomorrow night. After that I can pay for you a motel room."<br>"you don't have to do that."  
>"I hate seeing you like this. You're punished for too many things you didn't do. I can tell it hurts you."<br>"It does, but just having you believe me is enough." She wrapped her hand around his under the blanket.  
>"Come here." She grabbed his face gently in her hand and kissed his lips lightly.<br>"I would never have thought that Spencer Hastings would be kissing me." He smiled.  
>"I never thought I would have been kissing Toby Cavanaugh. But everything happens for a reason." This time they both leaned in and kissed harder. The kiss lasted longer than any kiss they had shared.<br>"Everything will be okay Toby. I know it will. How are you so brave?"  
>"I'm not as brave as I seem Spencer."<br>"You've been through a lot and you're okay. I mean, you were blamed for Alison's murder, everyone hates you, you were blamed for blinding your sister, and now this."  
>"Yes, I have been through all those things, but it doesn't mean I'm okay. "He gently moved the hair from spencer's face, and smiled.<br>" What do you mean?"  
>" I mean you're looking at the boy who used to go cry in his bedroom as soon as he got home from school and only came out to eat."<br>" I don't blame you, I would have did the same. Do you believe Emily when she says she didn't turn you in?"  
>"Of course. I didn't believe her at first but…"<br>"She really cares about you and so do I."  
>"I'm glad, no one really cares about me anymore." He yawned.<br>"How about we talk in the morning? We can sleep in my bed tonight if you want."  
>"Thanks for talking to me tonight Spencer. It helps."<br>"I'm glad. We can talk anytime. I'll be here." She smiled and grabbed his hands. She pulled him off the couch and led him up the stairs into her bedroom.  
>"I can lend you a pair of my dad's pajama pants if you want." Without listening to his answer she got up and went into her parent's room, got the pants and went back into her room. Lately she had been so scared of being home alone at night, but with toby here she had no worries. As he changed she could see his abs and muscles. Without changing shirts he got into bed shirtless. They layed there for a few minutes but they both turned around and held each other close. She inhaled his amazing scent and brought her face down to his. She kissed him again.<br>"Goodnight Toby." She thought about whether she wanted to say the next words she was about to say. She finally got the courage.  
>"I love you." She smiled. He was already sleeping. She closed her eyes too, wondering if he'd heard her.<br>She found sleep and fell asleep smiling, sniggled up close to Toby; the guy she loved. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, I'm so sorry for the delay for this chapter. I'll try to update faster. I just haven't had too many good ideas for this fanfic. I don't know if this one will be the best but I hope you like it. Enjoy! **_ 

He approached the steps of the Hastings home hoping spencer would be there. He stared at the door for a minute deciding whether to knock or not. Spencer's parents didn't exactly _enjoy_ him hanging out with their daughter. Finally he knocked on the door. He could hear footsteps from inside and the door slowly opened. To his relief it was Spencer.  
>"Hey Toby, what are you doing here?" Spencer said smiling at him. She took his hand and pulled him inside.<br>"I was wondering if you were busy today." He had hopeful plans for them today. He crossed his fingers hoping she would say yes.  
>"No I don't think so. Why what did you have in mind." She smiled at him. He loved her smile. He loved her.<br>"It's a surprise." He said with a smile on his face. He had a bag in the trunk which contained everything they would need for today.  
>"Well, let me just get my coat." She kissed him on the cheek and walked upstairs. Moments later she came back down the stairs. She had found her cutest jacket, hoping to impress. She had succeeded by the look in his eye. Even though she had her friends she felt like Toby was the only one who truly understood what she was going through.<br>"I'm ready." She stated as she went to join him. He took her hand and they walked down the driveway to his car.  
>"Can you please tell me where we are going?" She asked. She was not one for surprises.<br>"No, then it wouldn't be a surprise." He said sweetly. The rest of the car ride went by quickly. He finally reached the dirt road which he turned onto. He parked under some trees. And they got out of the car. Spencer looked around. There were so many trees. Their leaves were all changing for the fall. The air smelled fresh and she could hear a river nearby.  
>"Toby this is so beautiful." was all she managed to say. She turned around and saw him smiling at her. She walked towards him slowly and he wrapped his arms around her. They fit perfectly. He kissed the top of her head and took her hand. He gently pulled her to the opening of a dirt path. They walked for a minute until they reached the end of the path. He looked her way and saw her staring at the river with a smile on her face.<br>"How did you find this place?" She asked.  
>"Well, when everyone hates you, you have a lot of free time." She took his face in her hands and softly pressed her lips against his.<br>"What are we doing out here?" she was still confused why he had brought her here.  
>" Well, I brought a picnic. And I thought we could just talk."<br>"I would love that. That's the best offer I've had all year."  
>" I used to come here to get away, from everything, you know the drama."<br>"Sometimes I just want to get away from Rosewood. "  
>"It's not exactly Rosewood that's the problem. It's the people here. And the regrets that happened here."<br>"I know what you mean, I'm sick of all this Allison drama." He got his bag and took out the blanket. He layed it on the ground and got out the basket of food. Spencer was still standing. He took her hand and pulled her down to the ground so she was staring at him. He looked into her eyes for a minute, taking in her beauty.  
>"I love you Spencer." He could not believe he actually said it. He was so scared she didn't feel the same way, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He studied her face for any signs of emotion, but she just smiled and said,<br>"I love you too." She crawled over to him and kissed him hard. She ran her hands through his soft brown hair, and caressed his cheek. She meant what she had said. She had something special with Toby.  
>They sat there in each other's arms until the warm afternoon sun sunk into a purple sky. It was the perfect day. The wind was picking up and it was getting cold. They packed up the picnic and made their way back to the car. Toby started the car and turned on the heat. They sat there for a moment, wondering what to say.<br>"Toby, you know I really meant what I said." She smiled.  
>"And so did i. I never thought it would be you. You're the first girl I've said that too."<br>" It's the first time I've said it and actually meant It."  
>"I don't want this day to end. Now all I have to look forward to is going home and dealing with some more of Jenna's crap." His smile faded.<br>"It doesn't have to end yet you know. We could see a movie, or go skating."  
>"Are you serious? I haven't roller skated since I was a little kid." He said smiling. The idea did seem appealing.<br>"Me either. So what do you think?"  
>"I'm up for it." They drove downtown to the roller rink, played to get in and for rentals and sat down on the bench next to the shining polished skate floor. The atmosphere there was just so happy. Kids were laughing, dancing, and skating. It reminded Spencer of the many weekends Ali and the rest of her friends spent here. They put their skates on and stood up. Spencer lost her balance and almost fell, but Toby caught her. She smiled up at him and took his hand. They slowly got onto the floor. Toby lost his balance and caught himself. She giggled more than she had in a long time as they were gliding along the floor; falling down, and pretending to do tricks. After an hour they got off the floor and sat down on a bench.<br>"This is the most fun I've had since Ali disappeared." Spencer said. It was true this was an amazing day.  
>"It's the most fun I've had since…" Toby could not remember the last time he had fun. He enjoyed skating around with Spencer, when they were together neither of them had a care in the world.<br>"Well, we better get going… Curfew." Spencer said.  
>"Right." They took their shoes off and made their way into the parking lot. Toby drove spencer to her house and got out of the car with her so he could walk her to the door. They stood there staring at each other, when they both broke out into laughter. Nothing was funny, they were laughing for no reason. When they finally stopped to catch a breath he grabbed her and kissed her. It was a soft passionate kiss with a lot of feelings poured into it.<br>"Good night toby, I love you." She said softly pulling him into a strangling hug. She turned around, gave him one last look and shut the door softly.  
>"I love you too Spencer." He said. Knowing she had not heard him. He truly loved her. He smiled, turned around and walked towards his car. This had been the perfect day.<p> 


End file.
